dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NeilRook/Arisen in the dark.
Author's Note: ''Not to be confused with the popular Dark Arisen.'' The Arisen plunged through the blackness of the night daggers in hand, the forest was misted and his companions rushed heedlessly after him to no avail. This Arisen kept no lantern, despite the constant whine of his mage pawn otherwise; this Arisen ran through the black of night in search of prey and when he found it he would kill it and run off again. Following tracks by moonlight made him feel truly one with the world, not some unnatural abomination fate had created him to be. A crow had burst out of a bush toward him on his left, he spun toward it and freed an arrow it's way but missed. Realigning his goal he ran after his arrow and found the tree it had landed in not fifty paces ahead of him at head level. Slinging his shortbow back over his shoulder he raised his left hand to grab the arrow, as he grabbed hold of it's shaft another had planted itself a handsbreadth away. Rook twisted to the right and flung a length of rope with a lasso'd end from his hip toward the assailant and pulled it towards him slamming it into the ground not three yards away, the Arisen leapt onto it's back, flipped the animated corpse over and plunged one glowing blue dirk into it's face; feeling the rotten flesh and the crunch of what remained of the cartilage in it's nose cavity give way under the weight of his stab. The glow of his daggers dimmed and flickered out, and he could smell another foul creature hulking over him, as he looked up into the darkness he heared it moan and knew he was well within it's reach. The area around him started to light up and he could see the monstrosity for what it was, with a bulging stomach ripping open on one side from the amount of flesh it had consumed in it's unlife. The light brightened and Rook wondered if it was his adrenaline of facing the end or if he had already died and was now reliving the terrible moment, but as that thought ran through his head a searing ball of heat flashed past his right ear and struck the Deadite in it's side, followed by two more which hit his left knee and face respectively, the creature's own fat took flame and within seconds he exploded knocking the Arisen back a distance. When he had opened his eyes his pawn, his mirror-self, was leaning over him and said "How many times must you hear this Master? You Lantern's oil is your lifesblood, proof of it you've seen here, do not let it run dry!". The Arisen coughed up some char which had flew into his mouth and wiped some soot off his face, "Maybe you shouldn't try to roast me as punishment you crazed pawn, you singed my ear with that fireball". He got up and walked over to the now inanimate corpses, searching their clothing, even their bodies themselves for loot while the pawn envelopped him in an aura of regeneration. Finding nothing he kicked at a tree stump with his bare foot, "Why can't you and the others keep up the pace? If I'm going to be hero of the realm I can't be held back by your tardyness." -To be continued, later. Category:Blog posts